


Advisor

by December21st



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it wasn’t Rodney’s subconscious. Epilog to “Grace Under Pressure”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advisor

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Grace Under Pressure."

She watched as the second ship (Puddle Jumper, she reminded herself, amused) rose through the water and into the sky, carrying Rodney to safety. Hadn’t she told him that his friends would come to rescue him? It had been so easy to pluck an image from the injured man’s mind. To project that image into the sinking Puddle Jumper. She was still surprised that she had been able to convince Rodney that all her advice had come from his own subconscious mind, because she knew he was pretty smart – for a human. Desperate people will believe anything, she concluded philosophically. And when his friends had come searching for him, as she knew they would, she had been able to draw them to him. It was time to go, she told herself. The humans would doubtless be back for their disabled ship, and for the body it contained. She would get in trouble for helping them, after her people had agreed to leave the humans alone. As she swam away, she idly wondered why it didn’t occur to the humans that theirs isn’t the only species that evolves over time. Whales evolve too.


End file.
